rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden Karmir
Aiden Karmir is a Hunter operating in the kingdom of Vale, working as a masked vigilant known as "the Dark Reaper." History To be written Background Personality Aiden, at best, can be described as a conflicted person, one who is torn between his wish for a better and kinder world of peace, and his desire for war and fighting. He is very cynical at times, showing a very harsh and critical perspective on people. Originally, Aiden was more kinder and softer; he was reluctant to fight or show anger, and was shyer when talking with others. His parents' deaths, coupled with the awakening of his Aura and Semblance, drastically changed his personality, making him colder, crueler and ruthless; whereas previously he was quieter and timid, after developing his abilities, Aiden has become more aggressive and violent persona, but still retains compassion. Aiden slowly became a strong, independent and ruthless fighter and killer who would rarely walk away without having a fight with those who wronged or harmed him. He is extremely brutal and violent in his fights, but remains honorable, refusing to strike down opponents he deems defenseless or weak. Aiden can be shown as a prideful, arrogant and cocky person at times, often teasing and taunting rivals and opponent, as well as becoming very eager to repay those who bested him or harmed his pride. He is also shown to be a vengeful person. Appearance Aiden possesses a somewhat muscular body; he is a man of an average height, with short black hair, black eyes and a fair skin-tone. He has been described as good-looking. He possesses a small scar on the right side of his lips, and later on a small scar on his left eyebrow. His torso was also covered in a few scars from previous incidents and battles. Under the influence of the 'Reaper Mode', Aiden's overall physical appearance slightly changes: his body becomes a little more muscular, his eyes becomes red, and he gains a red scar-like mark over his left eye. It should be noted that Aiden's eyes randomly change their color to red when he feels intense emotions or when his 'Reaper' persona begins to take over him. Abilities and skills Initially, Aiden had a very limited knowledge and skill of combat, his experience coming mostly from brawls and street fights he participated in his younger years. However, over the years since the beginning of his tranformation into a full-fledged Hunter, Aiden has became a skilled, powerful, agile and resourceful warrior and killer, with skills ranging from hand-to-hand combat, to swordsmanship, to free-running, and even Aura manipulation and control. Aiden's initial hand-to-hand combat level was slightly above average for a young person of his age, with him being able to fend off a Beowolf bare-handed for a brief period of time before it was finished off by a professional Huntress. After a brief period of time under the wing of Qrow Branwen, and later on, at Beacon, Aiden has became a far more capable and stronger fighter, physically; his fighting style is noted for its focus on brutal and fast-paced attacks, including a variety of combos aimed to incapacitate his opponent. Semblance Trivia *"Aiden" means 'small fire' in Irish, with it alluding to the color red, one of the colors seen in fire. His surname, Karmir, means red in Armenian. **Despite his name alludes to the color red, Aiden's outfit his mostly black, with the only red part being his mask's eye-holes. *Aiden is Ilan's brainchild, and originally a character from another, separated story Ilan is developing. Gallery Masked&Unmasked.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Character Category:Ilan's Stuff